freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cassandra Aoi/@comment-92.22.78.45-20150712132950/@comment-75.158.25.177-20150713091225
Orie was, how I can describe is a woman, who insecure, jealous, and unstable. Yes, she loves her husband but gosh the insecurities and constant doubts is a serious killer. To be perfectly honest, Orie should never have been married to Ryuuchi and Ryuuchi should have been told the "truth" by Gengo before he allowed Orie and him to be married off. It could have been stopped. Gengo's plot was to save the whole humanity... That is a heavy burden to bear. We saw this man loose a son, had a daughter end up raped by her own brother, lost his beloved and one and only granddaughter, watch his daughter Chiffon die in order to save her human bonds, watched his daughters put in some sort of tube for years to fix whatever is wrong with them cause the stronger they are the sooner they die, he has to hide his emotions and plot and plot and plot some more... Cause no one is there to see his plan through without plotting for their own greed and ambition except him. He was chosen by Maria for a damn good reason. Cassandra is as much as victim in all of this following events. She had to be the surrogate mother to save Orie and Kazuya, she had to be a "mother" that feeds Kazuya because Kazuya after all is no normal baby, of course she has done so, happily but how many can seriously do that tbh I don't know, she watched her sister in law go into madness, witness her death, and most and foremost was raped by her own mother... I am not saying Kazuya should forget his parents, nor blame Gengo for everything, nor blame Orie in all honesty should have never been part of the Aoi family, cause as you say it's fucked up, I'd rather have known everything before I entered that family so I can understand everything that is happening especially of what child I carry in my womb and all. Cassandra's presence in Ryuuchi and Orie's life was necessary from the start because If Cassandra was not there she would have died along with the child. It has been said she had complication carrying Kazuha too. I think everything became a tragedy because of Orie's own unstable mental state, and all her insecurities & jealousy towards Cassandra's presence played a great part as well, and Ryuuchi unable to hand the truth of everything. If you ask me, they are both sort of selfish. But overall, I do not think anything is wrong with Kazuya recognizing Cassandra his mother as much as biological one. Cause in truth, Cassadra was a "true" mother to his in a way. I guess Orie will have to deal with it and we can't blame Kazuya if he bears any resentment towards his own biological mother whom tried to kill him and a father who well, broke down, and killed himself in front of his poor daughter whom killed her own mother to protect her lil baby brother. Again, Ryuuchi and Orie is sort of selfish individuals in a way. I can't say Gengo is selfish, because what he does is not for personal gain or agenda but rather a burden and a responsibility. But That's just me.